


Haikyu boys and piss kinks

by Haikyuslut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Haikyu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Multi, Piss, Piss Fetish, Piss kink, Watersports, a whole lotta piss, i have no reason to make this I am so sorry, iwaoi - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform, oikage, pissing boys, this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuslut/pseuds/Haikyuslut
Summary: Basically just a whole lot of one shots of the boys peeing because I think it’s hot so
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Haikyu boys and piss kinks

Suga and Daichi usually stay after practice to fuck in the gym as that is one of Suga’s kinks; public sex. 

What Daichi doesn’t know is that Suga also has another kink,, a very interesting one at that; Suga is into piss play. 

So it’s after practice and Kageyama and Hinata FINALLY went home. Suga really has to pee but doesn’t want to say anything to Daichi, because right now, Sugawara is pinned against the wall half naked with Daichi kissing down his neck. 

‘I can hold it. I can hold it’ Suga thinks to himself. As he moans because of Daichi sucking on his sweet spot. 

Soon enough, Suga is turned around against the wall, being absolutely destroyed by Daichi. Suga can feel his climax coming up as his urge to pee is basically gone... or so he thought. 

After a few more hard thrusts Suga cant take it anymore “I-IM GOING TO C-CUM” he screams, tears filling his eyes from pleasure. 

As Daichi continues railing him, Suga reaches his climax and cums. But he also pisses a bit. 

Being shy, Suga hopes that Daichi didn’t notice but boy did Daichi notice. 

He slows down his thrusts and eventually stops. Causing Suga to look down, blushing. 

“You’ve never done that before, baby..” Daichi trails his voice sounding a bit- angry?

“I’m sor-“ Suga starts but is cut off by Daichi grabbing his throat and pushing him onto his back on the floor. 

“If you’re going to be a little piss whore, then you’re going to piss on yourself. Got that?” He says harshly, shoving his member back into Suga’s ass. 

Suga could only nod, feeling filled up by his boyfriends cock. 

Suga can feel himself about to cum again, but aswell as piss. Daichi continued slamming into him at an inhumanly speed, hitting Suga’s prostate and bladder 

“I’m- gonna-“ Suga starts but is cut off by Daichi once again. 

“Go ahead baby” he says, continuing to thrust hard and fast. 

Suga cums on his stomach and finally just let’s go of his bladder and pisses all over himself with a loud moan. 

Daichi has to admit, seeing his boyfriend as a mess like this turned him on way more than it shouldve. So he decides he’s going to make Suga an even more of a mess. 

Daichi pulls out, earning a heavy whine from Suga and he starts stroking his cock eventually cumming all over Suga’s wet body. 

Daichi knows what he wants to do now but he isn’t sure if Suga wants him to do it. 

He looks at his boyfriend on the floor, and he grabs his semi-hard cock again and looks Suga in the eyes and asks “can I?” 

Suga knew exactly what he meant and nodded his head eagerly. Suga has wanted this for so long but was too scared to say anything. 

Soon he feels a hot stream hit his stomach and he moaned out. 

Daichi grunted, loving the sight of his boyfriend covered in piss. 

He moved the stream around, going to his chest, face and eventually his ass hole. Daichi decides to piss in Suga’s ass so he shoved he cock in while still peeing and filling Suga up with piss. 

Suga moaned loudly. This is everything he’s ever dreamed of. Being filled with his boyfriends piss. Just the feeling of being filled with pee was enough to make him cum again. 

Daichis stream slowly comes to a stop, Suga whines. 

“I am going to pull out now, and you’re going to hold it in. Understand?” He demands. 

Suga nods as Daichi starts pulling out, some piss spilling out aswell. Once he’s completely out he quickly puts his hand over Suga’s hole to try keep the pee in. 

Suga clenches. And nods telling Daichi he can move his hand. 

Daichi does such leaving Suga on the floor clenching his asshole tightly trying not to let any slip out. 

Soon Daichi bends down and whispers in Suga’s ear saying “you did such a good job. You can let go now” and with those words Suga pushed all the piss out of his leaving a very large puddle on the floor. 

Suga pants finally able to relax. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up” Daichi says, picking up the smaller and taking him into the locker room and starting a shower for him. And setting him on the shower floor letting him sit there 

“I’ll leave you here, I’m gonna go clean up the floor, alright?” Daichi says and leaves, Heading off you go mop the floor. 

Daichi thinks to himself ‘that was hot as fuck. We have to do that again sometime’


End file.
